familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kolomna
|map_label_position=top |image_flag=Flag of Kolomna (Moscow oblast).png |flag_caption= |image_coa=Coat of Arms of Kolomna (Moscow oblast).png |coa_caption= |holiday= |holiday_ref= |federal_subject=Moscow Oblast |federal_subject_ref= |adm_data_as_of=January 2013 |adm_city_jur=Kolomna City Under Oblast Jurisdiction |adm_city_jur_ref= |adm_ctr_of1=Kolomna Rayon. Moscow Oblast |adm_ctr_of1_ref= |adm_ctr_of2=Kolomna City Under Oblast Jurisdiction |adm_ctr_of2_ref= |inhabloc_cat=City |inhabloc_cat_ref= |mun_data_as_of=May 2010 |urban_okrug_jur=Kolomna Urban Okrug |urban_okrug_jur_ref= |mun_admctr_of1=Kolomna Urban Okrug |mun_admctr_of1_ref=Law #43/2005-OZ |mun_admctr_of2=Kolomensky Municipal District |mun_admctr_of2_ref= |leader_title=Head |leader_title_ref= |leader_name=Valery Shuvalov |leader_name_ref= |representative_body=Council of Deputies |representative_body_ref= |area_of_what=urban okrug |area_as_of=May 2010 |area_km2=67.12 |area_km2_ref= |pop_2010census=144589 |pop_2010census_rank=119th |pop_2010census_ref= |pop_latest= |pop_latest_date= |pop_latest_ref= |established_date=1177 |established_title= |established_date_ref= |current_cat_date= |current_cat_date_ref= |postal_codes=140400 |postal_codes_ref= |dialing_codes=496 |dialing_codes_ref= |website=http://www.kolomnagrad.ru |website_ref= |date=May 2010 }} Kolomna ( ) is an ancient city of Moscow Oblast, Russia, situated at the confluence of the Moskva and Oka Rivers, (by rail) southeast of Moscow. Population: History Mentioned for the first time in 1177, Kolomna was founded in 1140–1160 according to the latest archaeological surveys. Мазуров А. Б. Средневековая Коломна в XIV — первой трети XVI вв. / Под ред. В. Л. Янина. М.: Александрия, 2001. С. 58 Kolomna's name may originate from the Old Russian term for "on the bend (in the river)", especially as the old city is located on a sharp bend in the Moscow River. In 1301, Kolomna was incorporated into the Moscow Principality.Nossov K. S. Medieval Russian Fortresses AD 862-1480. Osprey Publishing. 2012. P. 8 Like some other ancient Russian cities, it has a kremlin, which is a citadel similar to the more famous one in Moscow and also built of red brick.Brumfield W. C. Landmarks of Russian Architecture: A Photographic Survey. Routledge. Pp. 94-95 The stone Kolomna Kremlin was built from 1525–1531 under the Russian Tsar Vasily III. The Kolomna citadel was a part of the Great Abatis BorderSeveral towers and two parts of walls and, although much of the surrounding wall was removed in the eighteenth century and materials used to construct other public buildings, the remaining stretch of wall, several towers, and some interior buildings have been preserved and held in a good shape. A museum is located inside. In front of the façade stands a statue of Dmitry Donskoy, celebrating the gathering of his troops in Kolomna prior to the Battle of Kulikovo in 1380. The civic arms of Kolomna were granted by Empress Catherine II, who was influenced by the similar-sounding name of the famous Colonna family of Rome. Hence, the similar appearance of the arms, despite there being no connection between the Roman family and the city of Kolomna. Due to sensitive military production of missile components, Kolomna was a closed city until 1994. It is still not listed as a city of the Golden Ring, despite its kremlin and the large number of well-preserved churches and monasteries. Administrative and municipal status Within the framework of administrative divisions, Kolomna serves as the administrative center of Kolomna Rayon District, even though it is not a part of it.Law #11/2013-OZ As an administrative division, it is incorporated separately as Kolomna City Under Oblast Jurisdiction—an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the districts. As a municipal division, Kolomna City Under Oblast Jurisdiction is incorporated as Kolomna Urban Okrug.Law #153/2004-OZ Transportation Rail Kolomna is located on the Ryazan line of the Moscow railroad, from Moscow. In Kolomna, there are five railway stations (Kolomna, Shchurovo, Bochmanovo, 6 km, and Sychevo) and one terminal (Golutvin). Public transportation Two bus terminals are located in the city. Public transport in the city is represented by tram and city bus lines. LiAZ in Kolomna.jpg|LiAZ-6212 articulated bus Kolomna 04-2014 img13 tram.jpg|71-623 low-entry tram Golutvin railstation.jpg|Golutvin railway station Water Kolomna is situated on three rivers, and has passenger and transport berths. Most known one is the Bochmanovo ( ) berth. Sports The Kolomna Speed Skating Center is an indoor ice speed skating oval used for Russian and international championships. It hosted the 2008 European Speed Skating Championships and the 2016 World Single Distance Speed Skating Championships. The Kolomna Speed Skating Center is considered as one of the most modern ice speed skating ovals in the world. Demographics Notable people *Filaret, Metropolitan of Moscow *Dmitry Dorofeyev, speed skater *Nikolay Epshtein (born 1918), Soviet ice hockey coach *Sergey Gorshkov, Soviet admiral *Mikhail Katukov, commander of armored troops in the Red Army *Yekaterina Lobysheva, speed skater *Eduard Malofeyev, football player and manager *Mikhail Tyurin, cosmonaut *Edward Frenkel, mathematician *Olga Graf, speed skater *Sergey Malitsky, fantasy fiction writer *Vitalik Buterin, programmer and writer and inventor of Ethereum Attractions ]] *Kolomna Kremlin *Bobrenev cloister *Staro-Golutvin cloister *Novo-Golutvin cloister *Posad, with several churches *Church of John the Baptist, one of only three 14th-century buildings preserved in Moscow Oblast. *Museum of pastila, a locally produced fruit candy *Kolomna Speed Skating Center *Museum of Organic Culture International relations Twin towns and sister cities Kolomna is twinned with: * Maladzyechna, Belarus * Bauska, Latvia * Moscow, Russia References Notes Sources * * * * Category:Kolomna Category:Cities and towns in Moscow Oblast Category:Moscow Governorate Category:Established in 1177